


Cinnamon Tea

by coffeeincluded



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And then sort of fluffy again, Childhood Memories, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy birthday Hubert, Oh look the resident Black Eagles stan is writing about the Black Eagles for her drabble, what a shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeincluded/pseuds/coffeeincluded
Summary: It's Hubert's eighth birthday and Lady Edelgard, who is all of five years old and already an unstoppable force of nature, wants to do something nice for him for a change.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Cinnamon Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This week's Felannie server drabble challenge prompt is Childhood! Whether that's a character's own childhood, kidfic, or whatever! I've sort of already worked on this with my side series on the moments where each of the characters settled in my daemon AU, but here's an actual response to the drabble here and now.
> 
> So, to the shock of absolutely nobody, the resident Black Eagles stan of the Felannie discord server has written...A Black Eagles drabble. 
> 
> To be fair, it's Hubert's birthday. Happy birthday, Hubert!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

This was wrong. Hubert had literally just turned eight and he knew this was wrong, completely inside-out. It was like trying on the emperor’s clothing. You weren’t supposed to do that.

“Lady Edelgard!” he protested, though she wasn’t having any of it, pouting up at him over brown hair that he finally managed to get into perfect pigtails. Nevertheless, he forged on. “I’m your retainer! It’s not right for you to serve me, I’m the one who’s supposed to be serving you.”

Lady Edelgard simply shook her head, five years old and already an unstoppable force. “That’s stupid, Hubert, today’s your birthday! It’s stupid that you should be doing things for other people on your birthday!”

She...it didn’t feel right, having the princess wait on him, but Hubert didn’t really know how to say it. But Lady Edelgard (would his father be proud of him, that he could pronounce her name without stumbling now?) really wanted to do this for him. And it was kinda nice, that she wanted to do something so big for him, help him the way he always helped her. 

“Hubert, you hafta do what I say, right?” He nodded; that was why he was her retainer. Lady Edelgard was a nice person, someone who wouldn’t stop for anything and wanted to make the world and other people better. She would be an amazing Emperor when she grew up, and Hubert hoped he’d still be by her side then, just like Emperor Ionius and his father. But now Lady Edelgard was grinning at him in victory, a gap where her first baby tooth had fallen out just a week before. “Then I order you to let me make a tea party for your birthday!”

“I...fine.” Hubert gave in and sat down; doing otherwise would work as well as yelling at a thunderstorm to stop. “Um, can you get me coffee then? Please?” He’d never had it, his father always said it was a drink for adults. 

“Of course, Sir Hubert!” She sat him down next to her stuffed horse and doll and ran off as Hubert fought the urge to shadow her.

The coffee was way more bitter than Hubert thought it would be, and he vowed to get used to the drink even as he put way too much cream and sugar into it. And Lady Edelgard’s stuffed animals weren’t exactly fun to talk to. But it was...it made him feel all warm inside, seeing the smile on Lady Edelgard’s face when she and one of the kitchen cooks brought in a cinnamon coffee cake with a shout of, “Happy birthday, Hubert!”

Years later, after their world fell apart and they gathered the broken shards in bleeding hands, he and Lady Edelgard would still acknowledge his birthday with tea and cinnamon cake, a memory of better days. 

But with their professor’s miraculous resurrection and victory on the horizon, Hubert allowed himself a moment’s indulgence in an actual future. A future where his and Lady Edelgard’s hypothetical children could have tea and play together not as princess and servant, but as equals and friends. 

Perhaps he could allow himself this one piece of maudlin sentimentality. 

It was his birthday, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! And Hubert does canonically like cinnamon tea so, perhaps cinnamon cake?
> 
> Stay safe everyone, and I'll see you all with an update soon!


End file.
